gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Dare (2)/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels Nickelodeon Opening Spiel: Marc/Jason: "On your mark, get set! Go!" Harvey/Doc/Tiffany: "These two teams are (insert toss up challenge). The first team to (insert action) gets (insert cash amount) on the show that's (insert funny quote)! (It's) (Super Sloppy/Family) Double Dare (2000)!" FOX Opening Spiel: AUDIENCE: "TAKE THE PHYSICAL CHALLENGE!" Harvey: "Tonight, the whole family can dare to win on the game that's filled with spills and packed with prizes, FAMILY DOUBLE DARE! March: On your mark, get set, Go! (Insert toss up challenge)" Rest of spiel: And now, here's your (Family/Super Sloppy) Double Dare host, (insert funny comment here), MARC SUMMERS/JASON HARRIS! Opening Catchphrases “Thank you, Harvey. Thank you, audience. Welcome to (Super Sloppy/Family) Double Dare. This is the show where you can/that dares you to run through our crazy obstacle course, and in the process, win eight fabulous prizes.” “Thank you, Harvey. Thank you, audience. Welcome to Family Double Dare. This is the show that invites your family to come along to make a mess of cash.” (FOX Family Double Dare only) Famous Double Dare Catchphrase “On Your Mark! Get Set! GO!” - Marc Summers/Jason Harris Other Catchphrases "I'm going to ask you a question, and if you don't know the answer or think the other team doesn't have a clue, you can Dare them to answer it for double the dollars; but be careful, because they can always Double Dare you back for four times the amount; and then you either have to answer the question or take the Physical Challenge"-Marc Summers "The (insert name) team have (insert amount) and control of this (insert amount) question!"-Marc Summers "You can answer the question worth (insert amount) or you can dare them!"-Marc Summers "It'll bring you to (insert amount) or you can dare them!"-Marc Summers "DARE!" "Now worth (insert amount)!"-Marc Summers "It's worth (insert amount) or you can Double Dare them back!"-Marc Summers "DOUBLE DARE!" "Now worth (insert amount)!"-Marc Summers "Do you know the answer or take the Physical Challenge!"-Marc Summers "PHYSICAL CHALLENGE!" "Quickly/I need an answer before time runs out."-Marc Summers (reminding the controlling team to answer the question or either Dare, Double Dare, or Physical Challenge before time runs out) "No Dare at stake, no money changing place." - Marc Summers said this after the controlling team answered a question incorrectly without a dare. "Welcome back to Double Dare and it's round two where all the dollar values are doubled, and when you hear this sound (right here)... (buzz-buzz/bzzzz!) ...that means the game is over." - Marc Summers/Jason Harris at the start of round two. "$XXX over here. $XXX over there. $XXX separates first and second place". - Marc Summers says this after a few questions are answered correctly to summarize the game so far. "That sound means it's the end of round one, and with $XXXX, (insert leading team) are in the lead. We have $XXXX for (insert trailing team)." - Marc Summers (when time ran out in Round 1 of Double Dare) "That sound means it's the end of the game, and with $XXXX, (insert winning team) won today's game of (Super Sloppy/Family) Double Dare! Congratulations! You'll be splitting that money/$XXXX and you have won a trip to the Double Dare Obstacle Course." - Marc Summers (when time ran out in Round 2 of Double Dare) "Yeah! Celebrate! Go Crazy!" - Jason Harris (2000) Category:Double Dare (2) "This is your announcer Harvey saying join us again next time for more sloppy fun on Double Dare/Super Sloppy Double Dare/Family Double Dare. See Ya!" - Harvey (1986-1990) "And this is your announcer Doc Holliday, we'll see you next time on Family Double Dare!" - Doc Holliday (1992-1993) "Family Double Dare is produced before a live audience in Nickelodeon Studios, Universal Studios Orlando, Florida!" -Family Double Dare announcer (1990-1993)Category:Quotes & Catchphrases